


Delitto e Punizione

by LadyR



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Music, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyR/pseuds/LadyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ás vezes você faz escolhas na vida e, as vezes, as escolhas fazem você."<br/>- Sawada Tsunayoshi </p><p>[2700]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seize The Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, primeira vez que resolvo postar algo por aqui, e por que não uma historia que conclui recentemente....  
> De qualquer forma eu tenho ela postada em outro site no SS pra quem conhece.  
> Não pensem que é plagio, por favor.  
> Boa leitura.

**01**

**Seize The Day**

 

Dezesseis anos. Adolescência. Colégio. Namoro. Garotas. Amigos.

Tudo isso não é nem o começo para Sawada Tsunayoshi. Não quando se está frente para um dos chefes da maior organização mafiosa da atualidade, a Vongola.

Não que dê realmente medo, Tsuna já estava até acostumado com tudo aquilo – inclusive os olhares intimidadores que rapidamente são trocados por olhares respeitosos quando descobrem quem o moreno será no futuro.

Futuro... É isso o que mais anda frustrando o futuro décimo Vongola. Aquele futuro que ele nunca cogitou e que o desagradava. Aquele futuro que se quer sabia por que ainda seguia. Talvez por medo de Reborn.

Suspirou caminhando pelos longos e solitários corredores da Mansão Vongola. Não queria herdar aquele lugar, era solitário e vazio. E amedrontador.

Enfiou a mão no bolso interno do terno retirando o celular que começara a vibrar. Abriu o aparelho vendo piscar na tela uma mensagem de sua namorada. Já tinha quase um ano que havia conseguido começar um namoro com sua amada Kyoko-chan, um relacionamento bem instável e apaixonante devo dizer.

“ _Precisamos conversar._ ” Era tudo o que dizia e foi apenas o necessário para que a intuição do jovem lhe desse uma enxaqueca.

 

**(...)**

 

Suspirou tentando ao máximo ignorar a dor de cabeça que, aparentemente, piorava a cada minuto desde que recebera a dita mensagem.

\- Você parece desconfortável... – um murmúrio tão familiar lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. – Sabe que me ignorar não vai mudar o fato de que estou aqui, não é?

\- Minha intuição está me dando uma dor de cabeça infernal. – resmungou por fim afundando na banheira.

Não queria ouvir o que _ele_ tinha a dizer, apesar de que realmente deveria o fazer. Afinal, ninguém melhor do que _essa_ pessoa para lhe ajudar nessas horas. Voltou a sentar-se na banheira, logo decaindo o olhar sobre a figura loira parada ao pé da porta.

Continuava o mesmo de sempre o seu terno negro com risca de giz e a capa sobre os ombros. Os olhos brilhavam em um dourado sedutor enquanto fitava o jovem Vongola de dezesseis anos dentro da banheira. E o cabelo louro desarrumado e arrepiado igualava-se ao do atual Tsunayoshi.

Se Giotto não fosse mais velho – e se não estivesse morto – poder-se-ia dizer que eram pai e filho, ou mesmo irmãos.

Outro suspiro fez-se presente, desta vez da figura loira em pé.

\- Nas outras vezes, sua intuição não o levou a algo tão grave assim... – murmurou-o passando a mão pelos cabelos de ouro. – Ela é bem sensível, não é? – o moreno acenou em resposta. – Tome algum remédio para dor de cabeça depois vá descansar, talvez melhore. – sorriu-o.

\- Sim, farei isso. – confirmou Tsuna. – Só espero que dessa vez não seja mesmo algo tão grave. – e antes mesmo que Giotto pudesse indagar o porquê disso o jovem Vongola ergueu-se de sua banheira e puxou uma toalha qualquer, logo envolvendo-a na cintura. – A Kyoko está envolvida dessa vez, por isso não quero que seja grave.

\- Ela lhe ligou ou algo do tipo? – indagou o loiro quando Tsuna passou ao seu lado. Aparentemente Giotto já estava a par de grande parte da tecnologia da atualidade, mas não era como se não houvessem coisas que o surpreendessem ainda.

\- Não, mas mandou-me uma mensagem quando eu estava vindo para o quarto. – alegou o moreno com um suspiro pesado e temeroso. – A mensagem só dizia “ _Precisamos conversar_ ”. – finalizou.

Fora a vez do loiro suspirar pesadamente.

\- Mulheres são complicadas... – murmurou o Primo cruzando os braços e fitando o moreno que buscava algum vestuário no guarda-roupa. – Apesar de que, ainda não entendo o que você viu naquela ruiva, Décimo.

Tsuna bufou.

\- Eu g-gosto dela, ok? – respondeu o Sawada mais novo tendo certa vermelhidão sobre as bochechas.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – confirmou Giotto tendo o olhar ofensivo do moreno sobre si. – Só estou dizendo que não fiquei com uma boa impressão dela desde que a vi a primeira vez. Sinceramente, a Senhorita Miura teria sido uma escolha melhor e...

\- Não vamos discutir isso novamente! – interrompeu o moreno batendo a porta do guarda-roupa e seguindo para o banheiro levando um conjunto de vestuário.

Sua cabeça já estava a mil e não desejava que a dor de cabeça piorasse ainda mais, se é que era possível isso.

 

**(...)**

 

Suspirou, seguindo pelo portão de entrada do colégio. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava chegando cedo, isso por que sua dor de cabeça – que o atormentara na ultima semana de férias – não o deixou dormir direito. Isso junto há um Giotto bem preocupado e apreensivo.

Bocejou, fazendo seu trajeto em direção a sala de aula.

Sentia saudade daquele ambiente escolar, não que suas férias tenham sido chatas, muito pelo contrario a temporada na Itália fora bem interessante – tirando as aulas extras, conferenciam, reuniões, papeladas e outras diversas coisas que teve de fazer pela Vongola. Ao menos Giotto estava ao seu lado para lhe auxiliar sem que ninguém soubesse.

A quem estava querendo enganar? Suas férias haviam sido feitas de puro tédio, ainda mais por ter de que ficar todo o período longe de sua amada namorada, Kyoko, ao menos teve a companhia de Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome e Yamamoto durante tal período, apesar de que o ultimo teve de retornar a Namimori mais cedo que o previsto.

Bufou ao adentrar na sala e deparar-se com o lugar vazio. Já era imaginado que não encontraria um pé de gente no local, por sorte havia trazido algum passa-tempo consigo.

Depositou a bolsa sobre a cadeira e sentou-se sobre a mesa, logo tratando de retirar o violão da capa.

\- Pelo visto gostou mesmo de tocar violão. – sorriu o loiro sentado sobre a mesa frente ao moreno. Tsuna limitou-se a um aceno enquanto passava algumas notas do caderno que repousava agora sobre seu colo. – Sua intuição ainda está incomodando?

\- Ela parou um pouco mais depois que cheguei ao colégio. – comentou vagamente.

\- Entendo, mas de qualquer forma se incomodar muito vá à enfermaria. – tornou a informar Giotto, seriamente.

O jovem Vongola limitou-se a fazer uma careta.

\- Para ouvir Shamal reclamar que não atende homens? Não obrigada. – o loiro riu com tal comentário. Nenhum chefe Vongola jamais acreditaria se contassem que Giotto era realmente divertido.

Então o silencio prevaleceu entre ambos os chefes enquanto apenas o dedilhas suave das notas ecoava. Era suave e reconfortante. Trazia uma paz que talvez nem mesmo o barulhento Guardião do Sol se atrevesse a quebrar.

Um som apaixonante que nem mesmo Tsuna sabia explicar como tornara-se tão próximo de algo que antes julgava ser impossível de se aprender – ao menos para ele.

_Aproveite o dia ou morra lamentando o tempo que você perdeu..._

As palavras que compunham o verso pegaram o loiro de surpresa, mas não fora apenas isso. A voz de Tsuna era realmente algo de se apreciar.

_Está vazio e frio sem você aqui._

_Tantas pessoas estão morrendo..._

As notas do violão vacilaram por alguns segundos antes de darem continuidade. Giotto encontrava-se mais do que surpreso por ver o garoto cantando, e ainda mais surpreso pela letra da musica – claro que o loiro tinha conhecimento de mais alguns idiomas além do Italiano e Japonês, mas fora uma grande surpresa ver que o dame-Tsuna possuía domínio total sobre o Inglês, diferente do que realmente mostrava para seu professor.

_Eu vejo minha visão queimando._

_Eu sinto minhas memórias desaparecendo com o tempo._

_Mas eu sou muito jovem para me preocupar._

_Essas ruas que nós viajamos, era resistir nosso mesmo passado perdido._

Mas o mais surpreso não era o loiro sentado sobre a mesa apreciando e observando seu jovem sucessor. Não. Era dois dos Guardiões do futuro Céu Vongola, ambos haviam aberto a porta para entrarem e, antes mesmo que pudessem anunciar sua chegada, as palavras melódicas do moreno – Tsuna – fizeram-se presentes, ecoando pela mente da Tempestade e da Chuva fazendo-os paralisar-se na mesma hora.

_Eu encontrei você aqui, agora, por favor, fique por um tempo._

_Eu posso seguir em frente com você por perto._

_Eu te asseguro minha vida mortal, mas isto será para sempre?_

Mais atrás da dupla de Guardiões, um terceiro indivíduo se mostrava de olhos arregalados. Enma havia parado no mesmo instante em que ouvira o proclamar dos versos e mais atrás deste já havia alguns alunos se aglomerando apenas para ouvir a canção, e também para descobrir quem era o dono de tal voz.

_Eu faria qualquer coisa por um sorriso, segurando você até nosso tempo acabar._

_Nós dois sabemos que o dia irá chegar, mas eu não quero te deixar..._

Novamente as notas vacilaram em um visível desconforto, mas logo tornaram a continuar o ritmo. A mente de Tsuna mantinha-se em um branco mórbido e frio enquanto batidas sucessivas avisavam-no de que sua Hiper Intuição voltava a atacar.

_Eu vejo minha visão queimando,_

_Eu sinto minhas memórias desaparecendo com o tempo._

_Mas eu sou tão jovem para me preocupar..._

E de súbito as notas cessaram enquanto o jovem Vongola mantinha seu olhar no chão.

Um suspiro sôfrego devido à intensificação da dor de cabeça fez-se presente este que logo foi seguido de um simples dedilhar de dedos.

_Uma melodia..._

E assim outro dedilhar enquanto fechava os olhos.

_Uma memória..._

E passando os dedos por uma última vez sobre as cordas Tsuna murmurou:

_Ou só uma fotografia..._

Quando o silencio mostrou-se por mais do que alguns segundos o moreno já havia estranhado o silencio do loiro, mas ao erguer a cabeça pode ver – não apenas o Primo Vongola – mas também grande parte de sua turma, incluindo seus próprios Guardiões de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

\- Isso foi incrível Jyuudaime!! – Gokudera fora o primeiro a quebrar o silencio, gritando aos céus o quanto seu precioso e valoroso futuro chefe era incrível.

\- N-Não... – chorou o moreno já arrependendo-se de ter começado a melodia, enquanto via e ouvia todos comentando dentro da sala e pelos corredores.

Definitivamente o dia não estava começando como havia planejado.

\- Haha, parece que você se tornou o assunto do dia Tsuna. – riu o loiro, ainda surpreso. – Mas eu realmente fiquei surpreso com você cantando. – e assim deu um sorriso assinatura dos chefes Vongola.

Tsuna limitou-se a fita-los de forma ameaçadora, isso por que era o único a vê-lo senão o xingaria até o inferno congelar.

 

**(...)**

 

Resmungou de forma desconexa e baixa enquanto afundava a cabeça entre os braços sobre a mesa. Ignorava a matéria que era dada, da mesma forma que continha-se para não rir de alguma coisa que Giotto comentava enquanto fitava o velho Nezu-sensei dar aula.

E assim o tempo passou. O jovem Vongola só notara o fim do terceiro período de aula quando o loiro o chamara – não apenas uma vez devo dizer.

\- Droga de fuso horário... – anuiu coçando os olhos tentando inutilmente despertar de verdade. E o moreno só conseguira despertar realmente quando recordara-se de que não tinha pego nenhum obentou para seu lanche.

Suspirou quase que descontente. Passar o restante do dia com fome não seria um feito tão fácil assim, e erguendo o olhar para o corredor onde alguns alunos aglomeravam-se fitando-o e cochichando Tsuna enfim cogitou a real possibilidade de ir embora mais cedo do colégio.

\- Seus Guardiões estão voltando. – comunicou o loiro, este que encontrava-se sentado sobre uma mesa próxima. Diferente das vezes anteriores Giotto não trajava sua capa, ou mesmo suas luvas, limitara-se a seu terno risca de giz sob medida.

De canto de olho o moreno pode constatar a verdade daquelas palavras. Em questão de segundos Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Kyoko e Hana adentravam na sala conversando animadamente.

E logo quando seu olhar decaiu sobre a ruiva sentiu uma pontada extremamente dolorosa atrás de seus olhos. Trincou o maxilar e, em um reflexo mais que indesejado, seus olhos arderam brilhando em um dourado ameaçador.

Inspirou profundamente, rezando para que nenhum dos seus amigos tivesse percebido a súbita mudança. Piscou tornando a deixar seus olhos no simplório e convidativo castanho enquanto sorria para Ryohei que se aproximava gritando algo sobre “extremos”.

Logo seus amigos se apropriaram de alguns lugares próximos enquanto, sob o olhar analítico e preocupado do Primo Vongola, Tsuna tentava ao máximo fingir que estava tudo bem – claro que não era apenas o seu descendente quem Giotto estava analisando.

Sasagawa Kyoko era o tipo de garota o qual Giotto desaprovava completamente para ter como companheira – mesmo que momentaneamente. Esbanjava sorrisos, alegria, delicadeza e preocupação; mas sempre havia o ar de possessividade acima do comum, e uma ingenuidade nada confiável. Mas não era apenas isso, o loiro possuía certeza absoluta de que a ruiva não aceitaria que Tsuna herdasse o que era dele por direito, a Vongola.

Desde o começo o moreno deixara claro que herdaria a Família mafiosa criada por Giotto – fato que alegrou bastante os Guardiões e certo Arcobaleno espartano -, mas mesmo dando o máximo de si para esbanjar felicidade, o loiro notaria que a ruiva não alegrara-se nenhum pouco com aquela confirmação.

\- Tsuna-kun, podemos conversar? – sorriu a ruiva, e rapidamente a atenção do Primo voltou-se para seu descendente.

\- Claro Kyoko-chan. – sorriu o moreno, calorosamente. Isso apenas para sentir sua intuição incomodar ainda mais.

Algo estava para acontecer.

**Continua...**


	2. Breaking The Habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura.

**02 – Breaking The Habit.**

Sorriu logo ao despedir-se de Enma, Gokudera e Yamamoto. Deu um último aceno a Hayato que gritava mil perdões por não poder lhe acompanhar até em casa naquele dia – o que Tsuna agradecia mentalmente, pois não teria como se segurar por mais tempo.

E logo quando viu-se distante da visão dos amigos o moreno, enfim, permitiu-se demonstrar o que realmente queria. Sua frustração, decepção, seu orgulho ferido e – acima de tudo – sua raiva, uniam-se em um recipiente que, apesar de ter conseguido segurar por algum tempo, já encontrava-se em seu limite. As emoções borbulhavam quase transbordando e pisando em seu auto-controle.

O loiro o olhava com pesar. Nunca havia passado por isso, pois G fazia questão de lhe lembrar de seus deveres para com todos, e também, mesmo que quisesse algo com alguma mulher no período em que era chefe, tinha certeza absoluta que – por mais belo e atraente que o fosse – nenhum mulher iria querer algo com ele. Afinal ninguém queria perder a vida pelas mãos dos inimigos da Vongola.

Suspirou enquanto seguia silenciosamente Tsuna. Nada que dissesse seria de alguma ajuda, mesmo por que Giotto se quer sabia o que dizer para o moreno naquele momento.

E assim o silencio prevaleceu entre os chefes.

Mas mesmo temeroso quanto a seu descendente, o loiro não deixava de se admirar pela forma como o Sawada procurava ao máximo não preocupar seus Guardiões. Mesmo após o conturbado fim da relação com a ruiva no dia anterior, Tsuna mostrou-se firme e impassível, tudo para que seus protetores não se abalassem e fizessem alguma besteira – principalmente Ryohei que decepcionara deveras com os atos da irmã.

 

(...)

 

**Flash Back:**

_\- Espere, acho que não entendi direito. – interrompeu Tsuna. – Você quer que eu renuncie a Vongola? – indagou de testa franzida enquanto encarava seriamente a ruiva semi-sorridente a sua frente._

_\- Em resumo... Sim. – disse-a. – É a máfia Tsuna-kun, é perigoso para você. Analise melhor tudo o que já lhe ocorreu, tudo pelo que você e o oni-san passaram. Vocês quase morreram diversas vezes e também entrando nisso você não vê que expõe pessoas inocentes ao perigo? – completou-a. – Eu só quero que você fique bem Tsu-kun... – rogou, calmamente aproximando-se do moreno. – Só não quero te perder._

_\- Não. – a voz do Sawada veio firme provocando a incredulidade da ruiva. Era a primeira vez que algo era, realmente, negado a si. – Eu não vou deixar meus amigos na mão. Eu vou me tornar o Décimo Vongola apenas para proteger quem me é importante, foi por isso que aceitei toda essa loucura e é por isso que luto. – pondo as mãos sobre os ombros da Sasagawa o moreno a afastou._

_\- Tsu-kun... – chorou-a. – Por favor, por mim..._

_Assim o moreno apertou fortemente os punhos ao lado do corpo. Como ela podia pedir-lhe tamanha loucura? Tsuna sempre deixou claro que assumiria a Vongola, querendo ou não ele o faria, então por que aquilo logo naquele momento?_

_\- Chega! – brandou o moreno. – Eu já deixei claro Kyoko. – continuou, mais ameno enquanto massageava as têmporas._

_Sua cabeça jamais doeu tanto._

_Mais atrás de onde o casal discutia fora da sala de aula, Giotto fitava a ruiva com um olhar ameaçador. Ele estava certo desde o principio, não que fosse admitir isso a Tsuna._

_\- Mas e eu Tsuna!? – gritou-a, logo a atenção de todos voltava-se para o casal. Estava fazendo uma cena, talvez apenas para obter o que queria, ou ao menos para sair como a vítima da historia. – Desde que começou a se envolver com tudo isso você não tem mais tempo para mim!_

_\- Acha que gosto disso? – fora a vez do moreno elevar a voz, toda e qualquer paciência fora para o ralo quando a ruiva gritara. – Acha que gosto de ficar atolado em trabalho, de treinos intensos e perigosos? Acha que gosto de ficar longe dos meus amigos? De você?_

_\- Jyuu--_

_\- Pois não Kyoko, eu não gosto nenhum pouco, mas não pense que estou fazendo isso por mim. – logo viu as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos da garota._

_\- Então é isso? Vai me trocar por um cargo? – berrou-a já aos prantos. Até mesmo Hibari acompanhava aquela discussão de longe, não interviria exceto que fosse realmente necessário, afinal queria ouvir da boca do moreno à decisão dele, pois se fosse para segui-lo, tinha de saber se ele realmente merecia isso._

_– Não venha com desculpas disso e daquilo, você sabe perfeitamente que a Vongola é minha família e minha família é tudo para mim! Você fazia parte dessa família, mas pelo visto resolveu deixar isso de lado por birra.  – afirmou o moreno, mais calmo. A ruiva engoliu em seco diante daquela afirmação. – Se me pedir para escolher, já sabe a resposta._

_E assim Kyoko levou as mãos aos lábios enquanto permitia-se cair de joelhos aos prantos._

_\- Eu odeio você Sawada Tsunayoshi! – berrou-a entre lágrimas._

_\- Odeie o quanto quiser, mas lembre-se, foi você quem nos levou a isso. – concluiu-o baixo, virando-se e se adentrando novamente na sala de aula._

_Passou em silencio por seus amigos, arrumou sua mochila, pôs sobre o ombro e foi embora. Logo ao sair viu Hana amparar à ruiva e lhe mandar um olhar acusador, este que prontamente fora ignorado, logo seguiu seu caminho amaldiçoando-se e se odiando por tudo o que disse a garota que amava._

_Não esperava que ela entendesse, pois o momento para isso já passara há muito tempo._

**Flash Back.**

 

(...)

 

Passou reto pela cozinha, ignorando os cumprimentos da mãe, os chamados do pai, de Bianchi, as falas desconexas de Lambo e os gritos de Reborn. Bateu a porta do quarto com força logo largando a mochila sobre a cama e retirando tudo o que havia no interior da mesma. Tudo sob o olhar penoso de Giotto.

O loiro queria ao máximo poder ajudar seu descendente, mas tinha plena certeza de que naquele momento tudo o que Tsuna precisava era de paz e silencio para pensar, ou mesmo para por para fora tudo o que o afligia, tudo o que segurou ao longo do tempo desde a manha anterior. Mas é claro que haviam frustrações que vinham desde muito antes de seu relacionamento ter um fim definitivo.

Minutos. Foi tudo pelo que o moreno necessitou e quando passos já ecoavam pela escada, Tsunayoshi já se encontrava de roupa trocada e com a mochila novamente sobre os ombros. Passara pelo pai e por Reborn com uma expressão que até mesmo o mais poderoso Hitman do mundo temeu. Fosse o que fosse o Arcobaleno não gostaria de presenciar as próximas ações de seu dame-aluno.

Milhões de possibilidades rondaram a mente do Hitman, mas fora só então que ele recordara-se de ter ouvido Bianchi comentar com Nana que Tsuna e Kyoko haviam terminado seu relacionamento – este no qual a ruiva saiu extremamente magoada. E aparentemente não era apenas a Sasagawa quem estava sofrendo.

O moreno fora arrancado de seus pensamentos quando o bater da porta de entrada da casa ecoou por seus ouvidos, esta seguido da voz de Bianchi que ameaçava Tsunayoshi de todas as maneiras possíveis enquanto Lambo abria o berreiro mais do que o normal e I-Pin apenas mantinha-se em um silencio mórbido e perturbador junto a uma Nana confusa.

 

(...)

 

_Agarrando minha cura._

_Eu tranco firmemente a porta._

_Eu tento recuperar o meu fôlego de novo._

_Eu machuquei muito mais._

_Do que qualquer outra vez antes._

_Eu não tenho mais opções de novo._

As lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos, mas eram secas antes mesmo de escorrerem pela face suja e cansada do futuro Don. O coração batia rápido em seu peito, mas Tsuna sequer ligara para isso enquanto sua raiva aos poucos se esvaia através das chamas do Céu dando lugar a uma culpa semi-igual.

_Eu não quero ser o único._

_Que sempre escolhe as batalhas._

_Por que, por dentro, percebo._

_Que eu sou o único confuso._

Deixando-se cair de joelhos o Sawada permitiu-se contemplar a destruição que causara a floresta nos arredores de Namimori. As chamas nas copas das árvores e nos troncos caídos, aos poucos se esvaiam. Haviam crateras largas e profundas marcando o solo – talvez de forma permanente.

Tomado pela culpa, pelo cansaço, e por muito mais emoções do que poderia por em palavras; Tsuna rendeu-se a inconsciência.

_Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar._

_Ou por que tenho que gritar._

_Eu não sei por que provoco._

_E digo o que não quero dizer._

Tudo o que queria era a vida pacifica – ou nem tanto – que tinha antes, mas sabia que não havia volta agora. Fizera uma escolha, mas agora não sabia mais pelo que lutar – mesmo tendo seus amigos, sua família – parecia algo sem fundamento.

Era certo que o que fizera – aceitando a Vongola – fora para proteger quem lhe era importante, mas naquele momento a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente; mesmo que de forma inconsciente; fora Kyoko. Então por que ela não podia aceitar? Por que não podia ver que fora tanto por ela quanto por todos aqueles que são importantes para ele? Por que ela tinha de ser egoísta?

E era exatamente esse egoísmo sem fundamento que estava atormentando Tsunayoshi, pois a Kyoko que ele amou e a quem viu-se sempre encantado, não era a garota fútil com a qual namorou.

_Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito._

_Eu nunca estarei bem._

_Então, estou quebrando o hábito._

_Quebrando o hábito._

_Esta noite._

Desde que terminara o relacionamento, Tsuna ficara sem chão. Um misto de emoções lhe roubou a madrugada e todos os momento que viveu com a ruiva o atormentou pelas longas horas. Fora a primeira vez em que o Sawada ficara abalado e perdido. Mas o pior de tudo era ter de que fingir aos amigos que estava tudo bem. Sabe-se lá o que Gokudera podia fazer a Sasagawa, já não bastava o irmão da mesma passando um sermão a ela diante de toda briga que presenciara.

E pela primeira vez durante muito tempo Tsuna tomou para si as dores que eram realmente dele. Não se apoiou em ninguém, não desabafou nem mesmo com o melhor amigo, ou com o próprio Primo Vongola. E tudo isso o levou ao atual estado deprimente. Esgotado física e mentalmente, o futuro Don encontrava-se caído em meio a relva e a destruição causada por si próprio.

_Eu vou pintar isso nos muros._

_Por que eu sou o único culpado._

_Eu nunca vou lutar de novo._

_E é assim que isso termina._

Antes de render-se a escuridão Tsuna jurou que aquele seria o primeiro e único momento em que extravasaria toda a sua raiva através da destruição. Não podia se habituar a isso, pois algum dia poderia fazer o impensado com alguém querido. Mas não era apenas por isso. De forma alguma Tsunayoshi queria que algum de seus guardiões o visse em estado tão lastimável.

Ele era o Céu Vongola. E como tal deveria manter a compostura e firmeza; e a Harmonia. Tinha de ser confiante para que assim seus amigos e guardiões tivessem a convicção para prosseguir em cada batalha sem se preocupar com nada. Por que era isso que aquele fútil relacionamento era. Nada. Pois admitindo ou não a si mesmo, o Sawada sabia que não poderia manter aquilo por muito tempo, afinal, ele seria um mafioso.

Um poderoso e perigoso _boss_ mafioso.

Em algum momento entre seu surto, Tsuna também prometeu que não lutaria mais por um amor, não enquanto as cicatrizes de seu primeiro amor ainda estivessem presentes. E também, não poderia assim o fazer enquanto o sub-mundo ainda fosse perigoso demais.

_Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar._

_Ou por que tenho que gritar._

_Mas agora eu tenho um pouco de clareza._

_Para mostrar a você o que eu quero dizer._

Lentamente abriu os olhos e ergueu o corpo do chão. Limpou a terra da face e das roupas, logo voltando o olhar para o céu que tornava-se claro diante do possível amanhecer.

\- Vejo que acordou. – a voz de Giotto soou pela mente do moreno.

Um bocejo escapou dos lábios do adolescente enquanto fitava o loiro aproximar-se, mais temeroso que o normal, mas de certa forma com um olhar triste.

\- Que horas? – indagou o Sawada, sentindo a garganta rouca e dolorida. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ainda sim mantinham-se abertos. E o moreno podia jurar que estes estavam vermelhos.

\- Algo entre três e quatro da manha... – murmurou Primo. – Você parece melhor.

\- Se um ‘caco’ significar melhor, estou ótimo. – ironizou o moreno, pondo-se de pé e pegando a mochila. Nem recordava-se do por que havia trazido-a consigo, mas talvez houvesse algo para comer ali dentro.

\- Você causou uma destruição e tanto... – comentou vagamente Giotto. E assim o loiro voltou a fitar o Sawada. – Pouco depois de você desmaiar, aquele Arcobaleno que lhe treina veio aqui.

\- Reborn!? – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da noticia. Se quer conseguia acreditar que seu tutor sádico aparecera ali e não o acordara com alguma agressividade exigindo saber o que diabos estava acontecendo. – Tem certeza que era o Reborn?

O loiro limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça.

\- Ele parece ter ficado bem surpreso com o que encontrou... – comentou por fim.

Tsunayoshi apenas resmungou baixo o quanto aquilo era estranho, e logo voltou a mexer em sua mochila, retirando da mesma um caderno e uma caneta.

\- O que irá fazer? – questionou Giotto, curioso.

\- Você é bastante curioso para um chefe mafioso. - alegou Tsuna arqueando a sobrancelha e soltando um sorriso.

Mesmo não gostando do tom que fora usado naquela frase, nem da forma como a mesma havia sido dirigida a si; Giotto ficou feliz por seu sucessor já estar mais calmo.


	3. 03 – Bigger Than Love.

**03 – Bigger Than Love.**

 

Uma semana.

Já havia se passado sete dias desde o turbulento termino no relacionamento. Foi dias que apenas fizeram o futuro Don ir além de suas capacidades, jamais Tsuna forçara-se tanto a estar ‘bem’, jamais mentira tanto para seus amigos.

Mas mesmo diante das mentiras, havia aqueles que enxergavam o real estado do Sawada. Ou melhor, apenas uma pessoa via através das muralhas, e Enma era esse alguém. Claro que não fora apenas o pequeno ruivo quem notara, mas nenhum dos outros dois que enxergaram o estado do Sawada pretendiam interferir no que quer que tenha acontecido; ao menos, não enquanto não for realmente necessário.

Com um suspiro o castanho seguiu seu caminho para casa. A mochila pendurada sobre o ombro junto ao violão em sua capa de proteção negra. Mais a frente pode ver Yamamoto e Gokudera discutirem – mesmo que fosse de forma unilateral – a respeito de algo. Pelo canto de olho pode ver seu melhor amigo – Enma – olhá-lo com um brilho de preocupação. E era nesses momentos que Tsuna batia-se mentalmente por ser descuidado a ponto de esquecer que o ruivo era bastante perceptivo... Quando queria.

Engoliu em seco voltando a fitar seus guardiões que estavam bem mais a frente. O silencio envolvia tanto a si quanto ao ruivo e, de certa forma, isso fazia com que o Sawada se recordasse da primeira vez que fora junto a Enma para o colégio. Era algo difícil de esquecer para si, ainda mais quando ele fora tão gentil e recebera um belo “gelo” como resposta.

\- Algo errado Tsuna-kun? – questionou o Kozato.

O castanho limitou-se a baixar o olhar e balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, em momento algum deixou de sentir o par gélido dos olhos azuis de seu antepassado o fitando num profundo desagrado.

\- Tsuna? – chamou novamente o ruivo, e só então o Don notara que havia cessado os passos. Erguendo o olhar pode ver Gokudera e Yamamoto cada vez mais distantes de si enquanto o ruivo ficara para trás.

Suspirou novamente.

\- Eu só... Não quero ir para casa. – murmurou apertando a alça da bolsa. – Está tudo tão desconfortável por lá desde que terminei com a Sasagawa...

O ruivo mordeu o lábio diante do que ouviu. Queria dizer que entendia, queria apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo; mas Enma não fazia idéia de como Tsuna se sentia, mas – de alguma forma – ele sentia que podia ajudar o amigo, afinal, ele queria ser muito mais que um simples amigo.

\- Você... Pode ir para minha casa se quiser... – comentou, talvez esperando que o moreno aceitasse. Mas fora exatamente o oposto.

\- Não, obrigado, eu vou... – e assim o castanho suspirou. – Vou ficar por ai, preciso de um tempo sozinho.

\- Eu... Entendo. – mas ele não entendia. – Se quiser conversar é só me mandar uma mensagem dizendo onde você está que vou a seu encontro. – sorriu pequeno o Kozato.

Em poucos segundos o Vongola já se afastava em passos arrastados na direção oposta a que os amigos desapareceram, deixando para trás o ruivo cabisbaixo. Próximo a si vinha um loiro completamente alheio ao fato de que Tsunayoshi queria _realmente_ ficar sozinho.

\- Você não poderia mesmo me deixar só? – questionou o Sawada sem mesmo levar o olhar à figura um pouco mais alta que si, a seu lado.

\- Estou preocupado com você _Décimo_... – murmurou Primo com um suspiro. – Não é saudável para você ficar sozinho por tanto tempo... Nem adequado, você poderia ser atacado por uma família inimiga...

\- Eu sei os riscos, ok? – rebateu o castanho. – Mas eu realmente não quero ter por perto nada que me lembre a Kyoko, é frustrante demais isso!

E por mais uma vez Giotto suspirou.

\- Mas você sabia que uma hora ou outra aquilo viria a acontecer... – sussurrou o Vongola mais velho.

\- Ótimo! – resmungou Tsuna em desgosto. – Você ótimo para melhorar o humor das pessoas Giotto, deveria se tornar humorista! – ironizou apressando o passo e distanciando-se do fantasma de seu antepassado.

E pela terceira vez Primo Vongola suspirou. Diabos, ele nunca foi e nunca será alguém bom com palavras de consolo!!

Gemendo em frustração Giotto resolveu que seria melhor apenas retornar para a casa de seu sucessor e esperá-lo lá em seu quarto. Ao menos esperava que o mesmo retornasse para casa ainda aquele dia...

 

(...)

 

Sentou-se a beira da fonte. Podia ver os últimos raios de sol brilhar no horizonte, e a visão romântica apenas o deixava enjoado.

Suspirou retirando com delicadeza o violão de sua capa. Cantaria algo, ao menos isso acalmaria seus nervos e seu coração fragmentado. Pouco ligava para se o ouvissem ou não. Não era mais o dame-Tsuna que conheciam e rotulavam; não que os cidadãos de Namimori precisassem saber disso.

Os dedos escorrerem com suavidade pelas cordas e o som produzido o embalou quase como os braços de uma mãe ao acolher seu adorado e amado filho. E enfeitiçado pelo com das notas aleatórias, sussurrou palavras embargadas, as mesmas que logo tomaram seus lábios em frases únicas e belas.

_Todos temos cicatrizes tão grande quanto nós._

_Um símbolo para a dor que escondemos dentro de nós..._

Embalado pelas palavras que para si faziam tanto sentido, o castanho mal notou o burburinho de poucos que começava a aumentar. Um pequeno público atento a nova voz que eclodia no fim de tarde.

_Cada um está com medo que todos sabiam_

E era aquilo que ele sentia. Medo. O medo de saber que seus amigos descobririam suas mentiras a respeito de seu estado emocional. O medo de amar Kyoko de uma forma incondicional e incontrolável. E o medo de, possivelmente, nunca mais conseguir amar alguém novamente por causa daquela dor no peito.

_Você mantém isso ai dentro, e é assim que as coisas vão_

_Se você já ouviu um coração batendo_

_Um ritmo para as canções que estamos com medo de cantar_

E diante daquilo os sons do violão cessaram dando lugar a uma fraca batida suave sobre o instrumento. Um perfeito som de pulsos ecoou enquanto o silêncio prevalecia sob todos os espectadores que observavam o castanho abrir os olhos dourados e fitá-los num mudo suplicio.

_Ninguém aqui está perfeitamente bem..._

_Uma moldura delicada, um design frágil..._

E, rapidamente, o som das cordas instrumentais fizera-se presente enquanto, no peito do Sawada, os fragmentos daquilo que um dia foi seu coração arranhavam-no implorando para que ele cessasse a musica. Mas isso Tsuna não podia, pois aquela era a verdade. Sua verdade. Eram as magoas que ele guardou e que queria, precisava, por para fora sem preocupar os amigos.

Sem preocupar Giotto.

_Se existe um buraco no seu coração_

_Você tem que tampá-lo._

_É necessário coragem para começar,_

_Mas agora é melhor do que nunca_

Como dizem: uma dose de coragem é o que faz a vida valer à pena. Pensou para si enquanto sorria abertamente entre os versos proclamados.

Uma dose de coragem foi o que precisou, isso junto a vários fragmentos latejantes e pulsantes em seu peito que, dia após dia, o lembravam de que um dia pode ser feliz nos braços da moça que amou, e que – infelizmente – ainda amava.

_Precisa de um empurrão e um encontrão_

_E às vezes não é o suficiente_

_E é alarmante o quão rapidamente você pode esquecer que..._

E num piscar de olhos ele pode avistá-la. Encolhida entre um par de casais que assistia admirados a bela voz do castanho. Os olhos vermelhos chorosos o fitavam com intensidade e raiva. E Tsuna mal reconheceu Sasagawa Kyoko ali. Talvez fosse isso que o fazia se questionar como pode amá-la tanto.

_Nada é maior que o amor_

_Nada é maior que o amor_

_Nada é maior que o amor_

_Tudo o que você precisa, tudo o que você precisa é amor._

E sussurrando um verso baixo, ele continuou. Seus olhos jamais desviando um do outro enquanto a melodia tinha sua continuação através dos doces lábios do futuro Don.

_Algumas pessoas mudam, outras simplesmente não mudarão_

_Você não pode pegar de volta as palavras que você deseja não ter dito_

E por, talvez, um segundo o castanho viu arrependimento no olhar da ex, mas algo em si o dizia que aquilo não existia, que a ruiva não se arrependeria e que Tsuna seria tolo se acreditasse nela.

_Promessas quebradas e amantes irão mentir_

_Você levanta suas mãos e solta um suspiro_

E assim o Sawada sorriu, um sorriso triste e magoado. Um sorriso que jamais havia sido visto em si e que, diante de tudo o que ocorrera, apenas demonstrava como Tsuna sentia-se verdadeiramente.

_Então sorria logo antes de cair_

_E deite ao lado dessa bagunça e chame-a de conseqüência_

Fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça o moreno apenas deu continuidade à canção. Kyoko não existia, não naquele momento de paz, não quando seu coração enfim rendera-se e cessara a dor.

_Alguém diz que a vida não é justa_

_Enquanto outro alguém está orando_

Os versos fluíam mais claros junto ao com das cordas e, talvez, se o rapaz houvesse aberto os olhos mais uma vez, ele teria visto a Sasagawa chorando, ou, quem sabe, teria visto seu melhor amigo mais afastado na multidão, o observando.

_Se existe um buraco em seu coração_

_Você tem que tampá-lo_

_É necessário coragem para começar_

_Mas agora é melhor do que nunca_

_Precisa de um empurrão e um encontrão_

_E às vezes não é o suficiente_

_E é alarmante o quão rapidamente você pode esquecer que_

E assim as coradas se suavizaram até que o silencio fez-se presente sendo quebrado apenas pelo ultimo verso triste.

_Nada é maior que o amor._


	4. 04 – I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing.

**04 – I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing.**

Respirou profundamente desviando o olhar do teto para a figura pequena e frágil, cujo corpo aconchegava-se junto ao seu; mas diferente de si, tal figura de cabelos vermelhos vivos encontrava-se adormecida num complete paraíso particular. E assim o castanho abriu um mínimo sorriso enquanto puxava o corpo pequeno para mais próximo de si.

Ouviu um gemido baixo, mas seu acompanhante sequer demonstrou algum sinal de que acordaria, mesmo para ir ao colégio, o que teriam de fazer dali a algumas horas. E sutilmente o jovem de cabelos castanhos acariciou a bochecha da figura adormecida.

O que fizera? Era o que questionava-se, mas não conseguia deixar de negar que gostara. Fora bom, melhor do que poderia imaginar; mas mesmo que tenha gostado, o adolescente ainda questionava-se como pudera ter sido tão egoísta a ponto de usar seu melhor amigo a fim de esquecer alguém que, talvez, nem lhe merecesse.

E dando um leve aperto na cintura fina do ruivo, o jovem Sawada voltou a fitar o teto. Arrependia-se? Não. Mas não queria ferir Enma, não se perdoaria se assim o fizesse; por que Tsunayoshi sabia dos sentimentos que o ruivo tinha para consigo, e não queria dar esperança ao garoto sendo que, possivelmente, não sabia se viria ou não a se apaixonar pelo mesmo.

Sentiu o corpo do acompanhante remexer-se abaixo dos lençóis, onde nenhum dos dois trajava uma roupa sequer, isso antes de o jovem de cabelos carmins vir a sussurrar seu nome e abraçá-lo com mais força.

\- Enma... – sussurrou, a amargura subindo-lhe a garganta pela forma cafajeste como usara o ruivo noite passada. E assim fitou novamente a figura adormecida, como um anjo em toda sua beleza e graça. Tão perfeito e belo, que Tsunayoshi poderia se apaixonar por ele, e o castanho tinha certeza de que, se assim o fizesse, o ruivo retribuiria seus sentimentos com uma intensidade muito maior. Ele não seria como Kyoko, por que, assim como a si e seus amigos, o ruivo também fazia parte da máfia, ele também era forte e corajoso, destemido e tão incrível quanto se podia por em palavras. O jovem Vongola realmente não se importaria de amá-lo, só se... Se ele houvesse conhecido Enma primeiro, talvez, apenas talvez, ele amasse agora o ruivo, mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

E então o silencio fez-se presente, sendo preenchido apenas pela respiração uniforme e calma de ambos os rapazes a cama. Em momento algum o Sawada deixou de fitar a exuberância que exalava daquele que considerava seu melhor amigo; e de súbito palavras dançaram em sua mente, em versos fáceis e belos, e que se encaixavam plenamente com a figura frágil adormecida junto a si.

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirando._

_Ver você sorrir enquanto está dormindo._

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando._

E então ele viu as pálpebras tremularem e se abrirem, sonolentas, em direção a si. O vermelho cruzou-se com o castanho, e apesar da sonolência, o ruivo corara ao reconhecer a figura que lhe sorria e aconchegava.

\- Shii... – sussurrara o Sawada passando a mão pelos fios avermelhados, desgrenhados.

Fitaram-se por segundos antes do Kozato tornar a apoiar a cabeça no peito do castanho, este que dera continuidade aos versos.

_Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce rendição._

_Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento para sempre._

E nisso o ruivo encolheu-se, incerto sobre o que ouvia; apesar de que seu coração pulsava como nunca antes em seu peito. Queria ouvir mais daquela canção e também desejava que a mesma fosse verdadeira, que pudessem ficar daquela forma para sempre, apenas eles dois após uma noite de prazer e luxuria.

_Cada momento fasto com você._

_É um momento que valorizo._

E naquele momento só havia a voz dele, só existia eles dois e aquele momento. Nada poderia destruir aquela utopia particular que estava sendo para Enma, apensar de que o mesmo sabia que pela manhã eles teriam de se separar.

_Não quero fechar meus olhos._

_Eu não quero adormecer._

_Por que eu perderia você, querido._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

E ele quase podia chorar ouvindo aquilo. Seria tão patético e ao mesmo tempo constrangedor, mas o ruivo não se importava; por que seriam seus sentimentos, seria a alegria que seu coração não estava conseguindo contar sozinho.

Agarrando-se firmemente ao corpo quente em que se apoiava, o jovem Shimon desejou arduamente que o castanho lhe desse uma chance, que pudesse usar seu coração, seu amor, para curar a imensa ferida que Kyoko havia depositado no tão amável coração do herdeiro Vongola.

_Por que mesmo quando eu sonho com você._

_O sonho mais doce que nunca tive._

_Eu estaria te perdendo, querido._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

E então o silencio veio, calmo e pacifico, como nunca antes fora. Quando o ruivo já cogitava a possibilidade de que o castanho houvesse adormecido, eis que um pedido lhe pega desprevenido.

\- Me desculpe Enma-kun... – rogou Tsunayoshi fazendo com que o companheiro se erguesse parcialmente para poder encará-lo.

\- Tsuna... – sussurrou-o vendo o pesar nas orbes castanho-douradas que tanto amava e admirava.

 - Eu... Sinto muito... – implorou-o, rouco, assustando o menor. E lentamente o castanho sentou-se sobre a cama. – Eu... Não quero te machucar... – afirmou, com uma convicção sobrenatural. – Eu sei... Eu já havia percebido o que você sentia por mim e... Eu acabei te usando noite passada... Eu sinto muito mesmo...

E já era possível ver os olhos castanhos marejarem-se. Mas mesmo diante do que o jovem Vongola dissera, o ruivo perdera qualquer esperança. Amava Tsuna, e acreditava que o mesmo não fizera por querer; se o próprio Enma não quisesse aquilo tanto quanto o Sawada quisera noite passada, obviamente não haveria acontecido nada.

Concordando consigo mesmo sobre o fato de que não se importava de ser _usado_ pelo castanho, o ruivo sorriu e o abraçou, ignorando a falta de roupas é claro.

\- Eu não me importo Tsuna-kun. – disse-o. – E-Eu amo você... E se você precisar me _usar_ para se sentir melhor, eu não me importo. – e seu sorriso apenas alargara-se enquanto fitava o castanho, abalado por aquelas palavras, nos olhos. – Meus sentimentos por você são irrelevantes para mim contanto que você esteja feliz...

Fitaram-se por mais alguns segundos enquanto Tsunayoshi dissolvia tudo o que fora dito a si. Enma o amava, talvez, com a mesma intensidade que o Sawada tenha amado Kyoko... Não, não era a mesma intensidade, era muito maior, por que Tsuna sabia que não teria a coragem para deixar-se ser usado assim, como o ruivo estava a fazer. Mesmo que amasse Kyoko o castanho não queria sair machucado no final, porque ser usado por alguém sempre gerava isso.

\- Enma... – sussurrou-o, acariciando a bochecha avermelhada do Shimon. – Você é muito mais do que eu mereço...

O ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça em negação antes de sorrir e passar os braços, desajeitadamente, sobre os ombros do castanho, quase sentando-se no colo do mesmo.

\- Eu amo você. – sussurrou-o, ao pé do ouvido do Sawada sentindo-o gelar diante daquelas palavras. – Mesmo que não me ame da mesma forma, mesmo que apenas vá me usar, eu vou continuar amando você Tsuna-kun. – e então pode sentir o Vongola apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro e lhe envolver a cintura o puxando para seu colo. – Se um dia puder me amar, eu sei que seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

O silencio prevaleceu por segundos enquanto, inseguro, o ruivo puxava o amigo contra si, num abraço desajeitado que os derrubou sobre o colchão macio mais uma vez.

\- Por favor... – pediu o castanho fechando os olhos cor de mel. – Me faça esquecer Kyoko. – rogou, com as gotículas salgadas já escorrendo por sua face enquanto afundava a face no pescoço desnudo do jovem Shimon. – Me ensine a te amar... – chorou deixando-se embalar por braços tão amáveis e gentis.

 

(...)

 

O céu já tomava tons escuros diante do sol que se punha no horizonte ao longe, singelos raios laranja-esverdeados subiam através das nuvens mesclando-se a escuridão que já começava a tomar espaço pela vastidão. Tomou uma respiração profunda enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás e, no processo, fechava os olhos apreciando a brisa que beijava-lhe a face.

 _Um ano._ O pensamento lhe veio. Um ano atrás teve uma das piores decepções que poderia imaginar esta que o levou a um caminho do qual nunca se arrependeria de tomar, por que, por mais doloroso e egoísta que tenha sido fazer o que fez, Tsunayoshi não se arrependia, afinal, estava mais do que feliz. O ano que passara ao lado do ruivo em um envolvimento que ainda não possuía definição exata havia deixado de ser algo confuso e estranho para se tornar algo que o moreno apreciava e necessitava. Enma sabia bem – ainda melhor do que a ruiva – como tratá-lo, como conversar consigo e até mesmo como tocá-lo; pelos deuses o Shimon o lia como um livro aberto, como se já houvesse nascido com aquela capacidade.

E com tais pensamento o moreno não pode deixar de sorrir, o loiro sentado ao seu lado limitara-se a um leve levantar de lábios, não era preciso muito para descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do jovem Don. O adolescente estava em êxtase, o próprio Primo Vongola encontrava-se eufórico diante da ligação que havia entre seu descente e o de Cozart; e apenas por lembrar-se do amigo de cabelos scarlets o loiro permitiu seu sorriso alargar-se. O envolvimento físico, mental e espiritual entre os adolescente – sem contar a ligação entre os anéis das Famiglias - havia tornando-se tamanho que, em dado momento naquele ano que se passara, o menino ruivo o vira; não um vislumbre ou uma sombra, mas sim o vira em todas suas cores e com toda a glória que o primeiro Boss Vongola poderia transmitir; surpreendera-se, de fato, mas não pareceu em pânico, como Giotto acreditou que o rapaz fosse ficar ao avistar um fantasma e isso devia-se ao fato único de que, tal como Tsunayoshi, após a liberação definitiva dos anéis Shimon, Cozart havia surgido para o jovem Don ruivo e interagia com o mesmo desde então.

Ergueu-se, imitando o ato de seu descendente, e seguiu para a única porta que dava acesso ao telhado do prédio estudantil. O ano escolar já encontrava-se próximo do fim, em breve Tsunayoshi estaria no seu ultimo ano como colegial antes de tomar seu rumo para os Estados Unidos, faria Direito, tal como Enma, e os guardiões de ambas as famiglias os seguiriam, claro que, cada um indo fazer o curso que desejasse; mas não precisava pensar naquilo naquele momento, e mesmo que precisasse não conseguiria com o nervosismo que apossava-se de si e a peça pequena que pesava em sua bolsa. Nunca antes havia sentido tamanho nervosismo, nem quando pedira Sasagawa Kyoko em namoro, ou quando vira o fantasma de primo pela primeira vez após a luta contra Byakuran no futuro, nem mesmo quando teve que levar uma reunião oficial do conselho Vongola sozinho! Estava enlouquecendo e já podia ver as mãos tremerem de nervosismo, um nervosismo absolutamente idiota por que era mais do que obvio que seu querido ruivinho não iria negar seu pedido, pelo contrário, era capaz de dar pulos de felicidade – ou de desmaiar de emoção. Arrepiou-se ao imaginar a face enfurecida de Adelheid – a Rainha de Gelo como a chamavam no colégio – por ter feito o jovem Chefe desmaiar; e mentalmente cruzou os dedos, talvez fosse melhor falar com o ruivo sozinho...

E a imagem dos olhos vermelhos furiosos brilhando numa sede de sangue que só poderia ser aplacada pela distante Nuvem Vongola surgiu em sua mente que beirava o colapso nervoso.

Engoliu em seco.

\- Sim, sozinho é melhor... – resmungou mais para si do que para a figura fantasmagórica e curiosa que o acompanhava.

 

(...)

 

Piscou enquanto um sorriso alargava-se por seus lábios, estava feliz por seu jovem descendente, feliz por ele conseguir alcançar – ainda com tenra idade – aquilo que Giotto tentou com tanto afinco manter e que, no fim, sequer pode apreciar até o final. E facilmente o sorriso tornara-se triste ao recordar-se do que tivera de abandonar anos atrás, de como seu relacionamento tivera de ter seu fim abrupto por causa de Daemon. Suspirou de seu lugar encolhido atrás de um par de arbustos mal notando a figura silenciosa que o observava passos atrás de si.

O sorriso desfizera-se nos lábios do ruivo ao ver seu adorado loiro baixar a cabeça e fitar a grama e a terra remexida, inclinou a cabeça tentando o mais sutilmente ver a expressão que cruzava aqueles traços que tanto amava, não conseguiu; e assim tornou a erguer o olhar, desta vez para o jovem casal que aconchegava-se um contra o outro próximo a uma fogueira montada pelo castanho, este que encontrava-se deitado com o ruivo – seu descendente – contra seu peito enquanto apreciavam as estrelas que iluminavam a vastidão daquele campo dando a esperança de um futuro promissor; futuro esse que Cozart não pode ter ao lado de seu amado Vongola, um futuro que lhe foi arrancado de forma dolorosa e abrupta, não que não houvesse sido feliz ao lado de Adélia, mas ela não era quem ele amava, ela não era a dona do coração dele, Giotto o era. Mas aquilo já havia passado, ele já havia morrido, tal como o fundador Vongola, agora não passavam de sombras do que um dia haviam sido, apenas fantasmas a vagar pelo mundo sozinhos, mas, talvez – apenas talvez – pudesse haver novamente uma chance para eles agora que Tsunayoshi e Enma lhes proporcionaram o milagre de se reencontrarem. E com tal pensamento seus lábios tornaram a esticarem-se, desta vem num sorriso zombeteiro ao iniciar uma silenciosa aproximação de um distraído Giotto.

Ajoelhou-se logo atrás do loiro, surpreendendo-o por tal ação, e envolveu os braços na cintura fina tombando o corpo um tanto quanto delicado contra seu peito recebendo um guincho baixo em retorno por suas ações. Soprou levemente no ouvido de seu companheiro, ato muito familiar para o loiro quando este ainda estava vivo.

\- Cozart... – o suspiro baixo cruzara os lábios do loiro cujas bochechas adquiriam um leve tom rosado. Aliviando os ombros o Vongola permitiu-se pender a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a sobre o ombro esquerde do ruivo, este que por sua vez plantou um singelo e doce beijo no pescoço desprotegido.

\- Saudades de mim, _Gio_? – indagou baixo antes de roçar levemente os lábios na orelha do loiro este que tornou a suspirar levemente, o rubor em sua face dando lugar a um sorriso melancólico e prazeroso ao sentir as mãos quentes de dedos longos tocarem-lhe a pele por debaixo da camisa e do colete. Suspirou de prazer e quase xingou o ruivo quando este afastou-se de si e pendeu o corpo para trás, deitando na pouca grama, e na terra remexida, que havia ali.

Virou-se a fim de fitar o Cozart, este que riu diante do bico infantil que enfeitava a face do Don. Abriu os braços, convidando o Vongola para se juntar a si a fitar o pouco da vastidão do céu que era vista entre as copas das arvores que os cercavam. Virando-se, engatinhou por sobre o Shimon antes de acomodar-se ao lado direito do mesmo, com a cabeça sobre o peito que subia e descia em respirações calmas.

\- Eu me pergunto... – começou Giotto após minutos de um silencio pacifico. – Como as coisas teriam sido se Daemon não houvesse feito tudo aquilo, se Elena não houvesse morrido... – suspirou, fechando os olhos e escondendo a face dos olhos vermelhos, doces, que o fitavam com uma pitada de tristeza e saudade. – O que teria sido de nós...?

E então o ruivo o envolveu em seus braços.

\- Eu não sei. – admitiu inspirando o aroma doce dos fios dourados de seu amado Vongola. Cozart sabia que o loiro era como Tsunayoshi, ele se fazia de forte na frente de todos, sejam guardiões ou não, mas Giotto podia ser tão frágil quanto porcelana, tal como o jovem Décimo, e era nesses momentos consigo que ele permitia-se ser quem realmente era. Era assim desde quando eram jovens e isso não mudou quando tornaram-se chefes de Famiglias da máfia, pelo contrario, apenas os aproximara mais, uma aproximação que mesmo G invejava, uma aproximação tão intima e secreta que nenhum guardião, seja Vongola ou Shimon, poderia ter uma ideia de; por que não era somente amizade e confiança que os envolvia, havia sim tais coisas, mas havia também um amor quase obsessivo. E tal sentimento era proibido, não apenas por serem máfia, mas pelo simples fato de serem ambos homens, para a época em que viviam era repulsivo e improprio homens relacionarem-se daquela forma, e era doloroso manter todos seus sentimentos em segredo, fora doloroso por anos e um tormento ainda maior quando viram-se separados pela morte, tudo para se reencontrarem quatrocentos anos após toda catástrofe que Daemon Spade causou a preciosa Famiglia de seu amante. Com diversos pensamento rondando sua mente o ruivo apertou mais o corpo do loiro contra si. – Eu não sei Gio... – repetiu. – Mas sei que agora podemos ficar juntos e eu não irei abrir mão disso. – continuou. – Talvez estivéssemos destinados a nos separar e sofrer tudo aquilo para que eles... – e assim sinalizou para onde o casal adolescente acampava. – Pudessem existir, se encontrar e se apaixonar, al como nós. – e então o loiro ergueu a cabeça, o azul céu de seus olhos fixando-se nas orbes cor de sangue que tanto amava. – E, talvez, assim pudéssemos nos reencontrar mais uma vez e, desta vez, fazer dar certo. – tomou uma respiração profunda antes de selar seus lábios nos do amante e se afastar, tornando a continuar suas palavras para aquele belo homem sobre si que o olhava com uma paixão que o fez questionar-se se realmente merecia todo aquele amor. – É nisso que quero acreditar Gio. – finalizou voltando a fitar as estrelas.

O silencio voltou simples e doce, como o beijo que a pouco havia sido trocado.

\- Eu amo você. – sussurrou o loiro, não esperando resposta e apenas aproximando seus lábios dos do ruivo. O beijo foi simples e doce, o que já era esperado de um homem como Giotto, as línguas dançavam ao som das batidas sincronizadas de seus corações eufóricos que matavam uma saudade que se estendeu dolorosa por quatro séculos; e em segundos aquela simplicidade fora engolida por uma ânsia e uma fome voraz, em um movimento Cozart já encontrava-se sob o loiro, as mãos desabotoando o colete e a camisa social com uma facilidade que nunca havia sido esquecida. As bocas se separaram apenas para que o ruivo pudesse beijar o pescoço e descer para a clavícula, seus cabelos vermelhos sendo puxados e repuxados pelas mãos que tantas e tantas vezes empunharam as mais belas chamas do céu que o Don Shimon avistou, um gemido escapou daqueles lábios tão doces que agora encontravam-se avermelhados diante do beijo faminto que a pouco haviam trocado.

E então o ruivo suspirou baixinho, ganhado um gemido de lamente em protesto – este que quase soara como um ganido baixo – tornou a beijar o pescoço desnudo, desta vez do lado oposto, isso antes de traçar com a língua a pale até o queixo e depositar ali outro beijo. Retirou as mãos do loiro de seus cabelos, prendendo-as ao lado da cabeça do homem ao chão que agora lhe fitava suplicante. Os olhos azuis céu haviam dado lugar a um par de pedras de ouro liquido, Cozart amava aquela cor tanto quanto ao azul, e apesar dos olhos brilharem numa intensidade ferozmente curiosa os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas róseas apenas denunciavam o verdadeiro estado do Don abaixo de si.

Aproximou suas faces mais uma vez, as respirações rápidas os corações acelerados em demasia, a necessidade explicita no ar, o desejo palpável.

\- Eu amo você. – retornou as palavras antes de voltar a tomar os lábios.

 

**(...)**

_Há muito tempo um pecado havia sido iniciado abruptamente encontrando seu fim._

_Silenciosamente ele seguiu em frente traçando o destino a seu bel prazer._

_Um dia, quatrocentos anos após aquele fim doloroso, o pecado tornou a se concretizar._

_Um amor nasceu e outro renasceu._

_Reforçados por sua idealização de felicidade, ambos seguiriam para um futuro incerto._

_Mas com a certeza única de que um dia receberiam punição por seus pecados._

_Pois para todo Pecado, há uma Punição._

**_Fim_ **


End file.
